I know
by TheMuggleBornPrincess
Summary: As the girl walked into Godric's Hollow, A wave of worry hit her, worry that it was fake, that it was all a lie. All of it. A sweet one-shot showing that there is no proof that it doesn't exist.


As the girl walked into Godric's Hollow, a sense of dread overcame her. Fear that it really was all a dream. She had looked up Godric's Hollow, and had shrieked in delight when she found out it was real. After years of saving up, she finally had enough money to come here, to this magical place.

She peered around cautiously, aware that Mad-Eye's catchphrase had been "CONSTANT VIGALANCE!" And smiled sadly. She remembered Harry hating himself because of how he died.

Deciding it was a bit safe, the girl crept a little out of the shadows. She didn't know why she was being so shady. It wasn't like her. Taking a deep breath, she walked straight to the middle of the road, held her head high, and stalked down it.

The girl was quite tall for her age, with golden hair and blue eyes. She had worn her little black dress, even though it was winter, for it was important. It was the dress she had worn back to the bookstore which had held the seven books that changed her life. Her boots were black, her bag was black, but her eyes were full of life.

She turned down a street which looked too much the same as the other, and a stab of panic hit her. Where was she? She didn't know this place. She saw someone at the end of the street. They looked like someone who knew their way around here. She ran over to her.

"Hello dear! Are you lost?" The old woman seemed to read her mind. This was a strange place. And she liked it.

"Uh... Yes..." She replied.

"Where are you going?"

The girl looked down.

"The graveyard..." She said quietly.

"Oh..." The old lady responded and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry," She said softly.

The girl shook her head.

"Don't be. They didn't die in vain. They died... for the greater good." She whispered, and a tear escaped her eye.

The old lady hugged her. "It'll be Ok." She whispered back.

The elderly women let her go.

"Left, then right, then left. I hope you become happy again." The old women said, taking a breath.

"Thank you," said the girl, her voice shaking, and set off.

She came to the end of the street and turned left, tears rolling down her face. She realised how much this would hurt if it wasn't real. If it all didn't exist. If all of it was... Made up. She prayed that it was real. That all her friends had been lying. That it did exist. All of it.

She walked to the end of this street and turned right, her heart pounding in her ears. As she walked down this street, she heard singing. She turned around slowly, and the singing ceased immediately.

Being more careful with how much noise she was making, she tiptoed down the street, looking at the houses. _They really are quite pretty,_she thought to herself. _It would bevery nice to_ – She stopped and let out a cry of horror.

For she had just seen a house destroyed. The roof was on the ground, and the garden had debris all over it. This was it. The house they had died in.

She looked around for a sign, but couldn't find one. She dropped, the snow freezing her bare knees, and cried. She cried for Lily and James, She cried for Sirius, She cried for Remus and Tonks, She cried for Snape, She cried for Fred, She cried for Colin, She cried for Dumbledore, She cried for Dobby, She cried for Cedric, and, most of all, she cried for Harry, Ginny, and everybody else who have ever had family member die.

She stood up. She had to be strong. If she ever found anyone from the books she would stay solid. She couldn't be weak, she couldn't give in.

She took a shaky breath and kept walking, struggling to stay upright. She kept staring at the snow-covered pavement in front of her, not daring to look up, afraid of what she would see. She crept to the end of the street and turned left, looking up.

She gasped.

For there was the statue, the very one she had read about many, many times. She was having a hard time believing her eyes. She had been right the whole time. _I mustn't get my hopes up,_ she scolded herself. _It could all be left over from the filming. _The only thing that could prove that it wasn't all some far-fetched dream was the graves.

Walking through the gates to the cemetery, she braced herself for disappointment. They wouldn't have left fake graves in here; it would be an insult to those who had actually died.

A funeral was going on over in a fenced of part of the cemetery. She walked around, solemnly searching the graves for Harry's deceased parents.

She walked around, her breath quickening. She couldn't find them. There was only one line to go. She hadn't even found Ignotus's grave. She walked slowly down the last line, tears rolling down her flushed face.

They weren't there.

The girl collapsed, sobbing. Her friends were right. There was no such thing as witches and wizards. She went through all this, only to prove herself wrong.

A warm hand touched her shoulder, and she jumped a mile into the air.

She turned around to see a young girl, tears staining her face.

"Are you Ok?"

But the older girl wasn't listening. She had noticed something else. She had noticed the girl's unmistakable red hair.

"Who… who are you?"

"Persephone Weasley, at your service."

The older girl gasped, Persephone looked behind her, worried.

"What?"

The girl gulped.

"Who are your parents?"

"George and Angelina Weasley."

The girl's eyes widened.

"Ella Govier, at your service." Said the girl, following Percy's lead.

"Well Ella, who are you looking for?" Said Percy, wiping her eyes.

Ella dried her eyes as well. This was too good to be true.

"James and Lily Potter."

This time Percy gasped.

"I – I'll show you." And to Ella's amazement, Percy walked straight through the gate to the other side of the graveyard.

"Well come on then!" Percy called.

Ella held her breath, and walked into the fence. Well, more like through it, landing on the other side.

"What's over here?" Ella asked curiously.

"This is the magical cemetery. My family comes here all the time to remember..." Percy's eyes welled up with tears, and Ella remembered that Fred had died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Her eyes blurring, Ella walked over and hugged Percy.

"It's Ok. They are all in a better place now."

Not bothering to dab her eyes, Percy nodded, and they continued through the graveyard, coming to rest right up the back, next to two marble stones

"I need to get back," Whispered Percy, gesturing towards the funeral.

Ella barely heard her. She was staring, transfixed, at the headstones.

Percy took her leave as Ella started to cry. She was off to find everyone, to show them this new witch.

As she walked over, Percy heard her uncle speaking about his brother. Her dad had always said that Uncle Ron had been there when...

She too started to cry as she walked over to the small gathering. She ran over to Victorie and hugged her, both of them crying. They'd become very close lately.

"Where have you been?" Victorie whispered.

"There's a girl called Ella over there crying her eyes out over Lily and James." She responded as such.

Victorie gasped.

"_WHAT!"_

Everyone turned to look at her, including Ron. In fact, Victorie had shrieked so loudly that Percy wouldn't be surprised if Fred had too.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Grandma Weasley asked.

"There's a girl over there called Ella crying over Lily and James –"

Everyone gasped and her Auntie Ginny let out a shriek.

"_What?"_ She screeched.

Harry was stunned. He got up and walked over to Ella.

"Hi." He said softly, rubbing her back.

Ella turned and looked at Harry, tears still streaming down her face.

"Harry... Harry Potter... exists?"

"Pardon?"

"Harry Potter? Is that your name?"

"Why?" Said Harry sharply, whipping out his wand.

"No! No! I'm not a death eater! I didn't work for Voldemort!"

That, if anything else, calmed Harry, and he put his wand away.

"Wait! Can I borrow your wand?"

Harry looked at her funny, but handed her his beloved wand.

Remembering the spell that made a wreath of Lilies, she waved it and whispered "_Frolile."_

Ella almost fainted when a wreath of Lilies appeared on their graves.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, eyes full of concern.

"I didn't think I was a witch..." She whispered.

Harry's eyes widened, then he grinned.

"Well then, we better introduce you, then send you to Minerva."

Ella grinned. Her dreams were coming true.

A few minutes later, Ella was walking with Percy and Victorie out of the cemetery. As she walked out, she read the words on James and Lily's headstone one more time. As she read, she saw one last word that she didn't know was there. Her eyes welled up once more. But, she thought. I am a witch. The one thing I desperately wanted has happened. I have never been happier.

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF**

James and Lily Potter

"_The goal isn't to live forever; the goal is to create something that will."_

**May they always be in our hearts.**

**Always.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Had this idea a while ago, and just finished writing it! I am very happy with it, and would like you to let me know what you think. Point out any mistakes please! Saffie.**


End file.
